ogaron_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helds
Helds are a wild tribe residing in Obelon kingdom of Northern Ogaron, on the high and cold, snowy mountain of Haki-Haki. This glorious tribe holds the bravest people who have the hearts of steel, that is why their name is 'Helds'. 'Held' in the language of Ogaron beings, Danadonian, means 'steel', according to the book Daniel and the Dragon Book, the first volume of Daniel and the Mysteries ''trilogy. Helds are known for their wildness. They constantly hunt and battle, eat only meat and some plants which are resistant to coldness, mainly tree roots. Helds are known for their love of feasting. According to ''Daniel and the Dragon Book, they constantly feast and dance around fire. The Helds' weapons of choice are battle axes, swords, daggers, maces, spears, bows and arrows, and knives. Helds love fighting with everyone. If they have no one to fight, they start battling each other, being amused like this. The Heldic people dress in fur clothes and warmly sewed shirts and trousers. Territory Heldic territory is small - it consists of a small village on the top of Haki-Haki Mountain in Obelon kingdom. The Heldic chief has good relationship with the ruler of Obelon, called the Reynn (it is lower rank than a king, but higher than a chief). The Heldic chief always knows when to stand up for himself and his people though. Haki-Haki is an autonomous territory. No one can step in it without requesting permission from the Heldic chief and his tribe. The Obelon kingdom where the Helds live is bordered with Lunan from the north and the east, so that sometimes Lunanian wolves cross the borders and annoy the Helds, so these latter banish them from their lands again. Obelon borders Dragharon, the kingdom of dragons, from the west, and Konon kingdom from the south. Politics The Heldic politics are primitive. The Helds are ruled by a chief which inherits the leadership from their parent (mainly father). The Heldic chief often calls the council to make hard decisions, mainly about war. The council consists of 'The Elders', the eldest and bravest warriors of the village. Before the Helds were still divided as high class Helds and Serons (the low class Helds), The Elders consisted only of high class Helds, but after Seron girl's, Wolvena Nillin's heroic rebellion and protest, the equality was established, so anyone could become a warrior and get the place in the group of The Elders. One member of the council, the warrior who is unable to battle due to old age or the trauma he got in war, is also assigned as the teacher of future warriors - the young Helds. In Daniel and the Dragon Book, such teacher was warrior Conrad, the staunch friend of the chief. Enemies According to Daniel and the Dragon Book, Helds were enemies with everyone before, and especially Draghars - the people who could turn into dragons. Draghars were a lot stronger than Helds, but the mighty tribe never surrendered, as they knew no fear. They weren't even afraid of death. Though, after warrior Daniel von Alden's heroism, the Helds managed to look into the fire of wisdom, the sacred element of Draghars, and became wise enough to acknowledge that their battles were senseless, so they established peace with Dragharon, the kingdom of Draghars, and soon, after Daniel's ascension to the Dragharon throne, they even became allies with Draghars. Allies As said above, after Daniel von Alden's heroism and ascension to the Dragharon throne, the Helds allied with Draghars, and since then Dragharon was their main ally. They also allied with Lunan after Wolvena Nillin's ascension to Lunan throne. Lavadan tribe became the Helds' allies after the Heldic chief's, Daniel's friend's, Dick von Gobern's, and Lavadan queen's, lava Draghar Lavina's marriage. Obelonian Reynn was always allied with the Helds, as the two always had a good neighbourhood. Social Classes For a long time Helds had two separate social classes - high class Helds and Serons, the low class Helds. High class Helds were raised to be warriors. Each of the high class families had 'von' in their family name, indicating their nobility. Thus, Daniel von Alden, the Heldic hero and the king of Dragharon, was a noble as well, and that is why he was allowed to battle. High class Helds studied battle arts, and learned using weapons. They were also taught how to hunt and kill. They were born to fight. The council of The Elders, the advisors of the chief, consisted only of the high class Helds. Serons were the low class Helds, and they were never allowed to battle or hunt. They didn't know how to use weapons. The only Seron who is shown to know using weapons is Wolvena Nillin, as she had a Lunanian father who was a warrior. The Serons are busy building tents, sewing clothes, cooking meat, serving high class Helds. They're more of worker type, so to say. But after Wolvena Nillin's protests and rebellions the Helds understood they were equal, and the Serons guessed that they could fight as well as the high class Helds. So the social classes disappeared. Only the noble family names with 'von' title in them remained as an indication of nobility. Since that day, all the Helds were trained to fight, as well as to work, cook and sew, so when they grew up they would be able to freely choose their own path themselves. After that day, Helds count Wolvena as one of their glorious heroes. Famous Heldic Heroes The most famous Heldic heroes include: # Daniel von Alden - the Heldic noble boy, who, no matter he was taught battle arts, hated this subject, as well as battling and fighting in general. He was more of a peacekeeper and a diplomat. He admired the Draghar tribe who were in his time the enemies of the Helds. With his strong will, kind heart and noble manners not similar to wild Helds' attitude, he managed to become the king of Dragharon, the biggest kingdom of Ogaron realm, and taught Helds that fighting was generally senseless. After that the Helds ceased fighting with everyone around, and acknowledged Daniel as their hero who brought them peace and wisdom. # Wolvena Nillin - the Seron girl, daughter of a Seron woman, Anora Nillin, and the Lunanian warrior, Carné, who later became the king of Lunan and the moon fisherman, thus Wolvena inherited the throne of Lunan as well as the moon fishing-rod with the giant deadly hook on it. After her father's death she became the moon fisherwoman and the queen of Lunan. Wolvena was a brave warrior who fought against the social inequality in her tribe. She taught Serons how to fight and proved to the high class Helds that their people were not different, but all of them were similarly talented warriors. She changed famous Heldic motto 'I am warrior, I am Held' (meaning that only if one was a warrior they could be called a Held) to 'I am Held, I am warrior' (meaning that every Held ''was ''a warrior). After this the Helds acknowledged Wolvena Nillin as their hero who brought them equality and strength. # Dick von Gobern - the chief's son and heir during the heroism of Daniel von Alden, and the chief of Helds after Daniel's ascension to the Dragharon throne and the time of Wolvena's heroism. Dick was a very brave and strong, talented warrior, according to ''Daniel and the Mysteries ''trilogy. He was able to defeat wild centaurs and fight with fierce pirates, the Lavadan tribe. He was an excellent leader for a wild tribe like Helds. He was a true Held - fighter, boastful, arrogant, self-assured. He always counted on his strength and weapons. The Helds acknowledged him as a hero after his fight with Lavadans, and marriage to their queen and goddess, the lava Draghar, named Lavina. This marriage brought more allies to Helds, and thus, more strength. Additionally to this glory, Dick was also notable hero for being one of the most admired chiefs who ruled Heldic village very wisely. Religion No matter Obelon is the cold kingdom of the north, and most Northern Ogaronians worship Dragharam, the god of darkness and evil, the Helds still worship Ogaron, the god of light and kindness, as well as the most population of Obelon does. Helds belong to human race, so they love Ogaron, their creator, with their whole heart. They believe that each of them has a mission in this world, and they try to fulfill it along their life journey. They are never afraid of death, but if they don't fulfill their mission before their death, they simply feel sad and apologise to Ogaron before dying. Conclusion Helds don't really care about world politics, but if it comes to helping their allies, they are always ready, as they count their allies as their friends. One thing is especially admirable about this wild tribe - they ''never ''lead offensive campaigns to conquer other tribes or territories. They always fight for defense, or mostly just for fun. They are not really an attacker type. They love their own territory, their own cold and dark mountain of Haki-Haki, and don't really wish to have any other home. They deeply love and respect their roots, their homeland, and their people.